


Not The Only First

by DasGrossartigeIch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antonio is a Merman, Biting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, bestiality kind of, but not really, dub con at first but consent is given before the actual act, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasGrossartigeIch/pseuds/DasGrossartigeIch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino recounts his and Antonio's first time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Only First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/gifts).



> For Kota because she deserves nice things.

Antonio’s tail swished in delight as he heard the car door from his place in the backyard pool.  Lovino was home!   His stomach growled at the prospect; he hadn’t been fed since morning.  He made laps around the pool to let out his pent up excitement.  It would only be a few moments more until he saw his Lovinito!

Lovino placed his keys on the hook and grabbed the fresh, raw fish he’d picked up on his way home from work out of its bag, discarding the brown paper in the bin on his way to the back door.  He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips knowing what lay waiting for him on the other side of the door.  He could barely believe that after all of this time, he and Antonio had grown to be what they were today.

Antonio had been given to him when he was 16 for his birthday by his grandfather, who had found the merman stranded on an island and caught in a fish net.  The man spoke enough Spanish to understand the frantic hybrid, and he’d brought him home as a… Lovino hated to think of the word and Antonio in the same sentence… a pet.  He’d  been annoyed at first at the responsibility and time it took to properly care for Antonio, but the two came to be fast friends.  Antonio was one of few people that knew that Lovino’s insults and attitude weren’t genuine.  As time went on, Antonio became Lovino’s first kiss, and Lovino Antonio’s.  

That wasn’t the only first, though.  Lovino’s cheeks heated at the memory….

\--------------

Something Antonio had ‘forgotten’ to tell Lovino is that merpeople go into mating cycles.  Lovino came home from school a couple months after his 18th birthday, going out as always to feed Antonio and tell him about his day and just spend time with the other teen.  What Lovino was greeted with made him drop the fish he held and stopped him dead in his tracks.  Antonio lay against the side of the pool, tanned skin flushed and drenched with water and sweat.  His eyes were squeezed shut until the scent of Lovino hit him, and he rushed to the other side of the pool to be closer to the Italian.  

“Antonio?”  Lovino’s voice was barely over a whisper.  Antonio… didn't look right.  There was a gleam in his eyes that Lovino had never seen before, something between hunger and… desire?  Lovio had absolutely no idea what was making the other act so strangely.  “I brought your dinner,”  he said rather quietly, especially for him.  He turned to get the fish.

“No.  Not hungry.  Need…. Come here,”  it was obvious that Antonio was having a hard time speaking.  Lovino was slightly frightened at this point.  All that was going through his mind was that there was something wrong with Antonio, that the merman must be sick.  Although he wouldn’t show or ever tell just how worried he was, Lovino was terrified for the other’s safety.  He moved towards the other, kneeling down only to be pulled into a rough kiss by the other.  He fell into the water with him, but Antonio caught him.

“What the fuck, A--”  he was cut off by another kiss, but he shoved the other away.  “Just what the fuck is your deal?  I’m soaked, damn i--”  Lovino’s speech trailed off at the look on the other’s face.  Was Antonio… Angry?

“Mine.”  Antonio growled, biting at the other’s neck, though not hard enough to break skin. Lovino was stunned into silence, instinctively tilting his head to the side.  Why couldn’t he bring himself to pull away?  
  
“T… Tonio?”   
  
Antonio tugged at the other’s shirt, and Lovino obliged, raising up his arms to let the other pull the garment off.  It was when Antonio pulled at his pants button that he began to get nervous, but Antonio could sense this.  

“I need you.  Please, Lovino, it burns, I need this.”  
  
“Need….?”  it was then that Lovino finally understood, and he nodded, though he was still unsure.  “Fine.”   
  
Antonio’s eyes retained that hungry look as he pulled the Italian’s pants and boxers off in one go.  Lovino shivered a little, and Antonio pulled the other close to him.  Lovino’s legs wrapped around the merman’s hips, the smoothness of the scales there never failing to intrigue him.  

“How is this…?”  Lovino began before he felt something press against his ass.  “Oh god, is that…?”  He looked back to see a slit that  had been virtually invisible before opened up to let out what could only be Antonio’s cock.  It looked… different, but Lovino decided that it would be okay… hopefully.

Antonio grinded up against the brunette, growling into his ear at the feeling.  “T… touch….”  
  
Lovino was quite near entranced by the appendage, and his hand wrapped around it only a little hesitantly.  He pumped slowly, and Antonio bucked into his hand.  It was slick to the touch, and Lovino worried a little less about it hurting.  He felt three fingers at his lips and parted them immediately at Antonio’s command: “Suck.”

The younger of the two sucked almost eagerly at the fingers, his eyes half lidded but still on Antonio.  He ran his tongue around and between them, trying to get them as wet as possible for what he knew the merman was about to do.  The fingers left his lips after a few moments, and he felt one pressed against his entrance.  

Despite his best efforts to relax, the butterflies in Lovino’s stomach were swarming.  “I’ve never--”

“Shh, I know.”  It was taking all of Antonio’s self control not to take the other without preparing him, and he was amazed at his own ability to speak through the lust clouding his mind.  “Me… neither.”  Antonio desperately hoped that was the correct word.  

With a nod from Lovino, Antonio’s finger slid into him slowly, and Lovino pushed back against it.  He had taken three of his own fingers before, and as such already wanted more; he vocalized this, to Antonio’s delight, and received another.  The merman’s fingers scissored inside of him, and when they brushed up against that spot, Lovino bucked back, demanding with tears in his eyes for the other to repeat the motion.  Antonio abused the spot, Lovino not even noticing when a third finger slid inside of him until they were all pulled out.   Lovino let out a frustrated whine and glared at the other.  

“Why did you--”  Lovino’s words were cut off with his own rather loud cry as Antonio’s member slid all the way to the hilt into him.  “F-fuck, Antonio, fuck…”  tears ran down the Italian’s cheeks, and Antonio wiped them away with his thumb, gritting his teeth at the feeling of the other’s tight walls around him.  

“L… Lo siento,”  he forced out.

Lovino shook his head and, after a few moments of adjusting, looked to the other. “Move.”  

Antonio needed no more encouragement.  He took the other by the hips and lifted him up, pulling him back down onto his member as he thrust up into him.  Antonio grunted as Lovino’s moans filled the air, reveling in the fact that he was causing them.  

Lovino began to ride the other in earnest, and when the other brushed up against his prostate, he saw stars.  “Antonio!  There, please!”  He tried to angle his hips that same way, and whined in frustration when he couldn’t find it again.

Antonio lifted the other, laying him on his back on the ground,  Antonio placed his hands on either side of the other to hold himself up and slid back into him, immediately setting a fast pace.  Lovino cried out once more as the other hit his prostate, and Antonio began to assault that spot with every thrust.  As Lovino neared his release, Antonio’s thrusts became more animalistic and sporadic, and he had to fight to keep his eyes open past the pleasure.  

“Antonio, I’m going to cum, god, please don't stop,”  Lovino cried out.  

After a few more hits to his abused prostate, Lovino released, followed by Antonio who, as his release spilled into the other, bit down hard onto the other’s neck, drawing blood.

When Lovino had finally woken up afterwards, he was cradled in Antonio’s arms.  

“You… You fucking _bit_ me!”

\--------------

Lovino’s pants had grown tight at the memory, but his smile widened nonetheless.  He rubbed the mating scar on his neck before taking Antonio his dinner, hands already unbuttoning his shirt.  



End file.
